


Playing With Snakes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may be an adult, but he still likes his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Snakes

Title: Playing With Snakes  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: SS/HP  
Summary: Harry may be an adult, but he still likes his toys.  
Word Count: 209  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Skirting the edge of crack. ;)  
A/N: Written for [](http://artisticentropy.insanejournal.com/profile)[**artisticentropy**](http://artisticentropy.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday _today_! She asked for Snarry, prompt: stuffed animal. I even managed to post it with minutes to spare. *g* Happy birthday, sweetie!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Playing With Snakes

~

“And what exactly,” Severus purred, “is that?”

Harry, startled, jumped, dropping the plushie he’d been holding. “Er, nothing,” he said, trying to kick the toy away.

“ _Accio,_ ” Severus murmured, plucking the toy out of the air easily.

Harry sighed.

“You know,” Severus said, turning the plushie over in his hands. “I thought I married an adult.”

“You did!” Harry flushed at the whining note that had entered his voice. “It was just really cute. I picked it up when I was shopping for Hermione’s baby.”

“I see. So this is not your newest plaything?”

“What? No!” Harry smiled seductively. “I think you know what I really want to play with.”

Severus tucked the stuffed snake in his robes. “Perhaps there’s hope for you yet,” he said, pulling Harry towards him and kissing him deeply. In the ensuing minutes, Harry tried to distract Severus and remind him of his adult status.

“Um, so do I get the toy back?” Harry asked later as he trailed fingers over Severus’ stomach.

“Why would you need it?” Severus asked. “Haven’t you played with enough snakes today?”

Wrapping his hand around Severus’ prick, Harry smiled. “It’ll never be enough,” he murmured. _But I’ll get my plushie back yet._

~


End file.
